


Stay close

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Series: Don’t leave my side tonight [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Masturbation, Slaves, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: Для спасения сенатора Родда из рук работорговцев Энакин и Оби-Ван вынуждены притворяться рабом и хозяином. Оба выносят из этой миссии не слишком приятные последствия и воспоминания.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Obi-Wan Kenobi 2017

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Оби-Ван, застегивая ошейник на шее Энакина. На мгновение тот ощутил приступ давящей паники. Вот уже сколько лет он свободный человек, но память о рабстве жила, как жил и иррациональный страх снова стать чьей-то вещью. И все эти атрибуты делали только хуже.

Энакин моргнул и попытался отпустить эмоции в Силу, как его учили. Учитывая, что сейчас он не медитировал, получалось это плохо, но, тем не менее, стало немного легче.

— Да, учитель, — ответил он, машинально оттягивая ошейник. — Помните план? Вы говорите, я молчу и внимательно слушаю. Как только выяснится, где они прячут сенатора Родда, уходим и готовим спасательную операцию.

Переодеться в тряпье, которое скорее открывало тело, чем скрывало, он успел еще до этого, и чувствовал себя в нем весьма неуютно. Крифф, вся эта ситуация была неуютной, и это еще мягко сказано. Но кто выполнит задание за них?

Кроме того, Энакин сам придумал план и сам определил себе в нем роль. Влияние Республики и Совета не распространялось сюда, и следовало действовать осторожно, чтобы с сенатором ничего не случилось. Хоть все это Энакину и не нравилось, он понимал, что двух джедаев, выжигающих себе путь к сенатору световыми мечами, воспримут агрессивнее, чем раба и его хозяина. Это было ни к чему: чем меньше похитители будут знать об истинном статусе их задания, тем больше вероятность, что Родду попытаются навредить, чтобы остановить их. Нет, все просто: они предстанут, как рабовладелец и его… имущество (Энакина при мысли об этом едва не передернуло), выудят нужную информацию и уже после этого предпримут операцию по спасению — когда риски будут минимальными.

Смысл из-за этого рефлексировать? В конце концов, он будущий джедай, а значит, должен спокойно воспринимать любые ситуации. Лишние эмоции ни к чему.

— Все равно мне это не нравится, — заметил Оби-Ван. — Может, все-таки…

— Нет, — перебил Энакин, надеясь, что говорил твердо. — Вы всю жизнь были свободным человеком, учитель, вы не справитесь с ролью раба. А у меня, — он криво усмехнулся, — есть опыт.

Оби-Ван в ответ на это внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Энакин выдержал взгляд, поймал поводок, болтающийся на креплении к ошейнику, и вручил его Оби-Вану.

— Давайте просто побыстрее закончим с этим, — предложил он.

***

Моссак отличался духотой и влажностью. Это чувствовалось даже под плотной тканью паланкина, на котором Оби-Ван и Энакин ехали на встречу с главой местной гильдии работорговцев. Энакин хотел было идти пешком и снаружи — рабу не полагается ездить в паланкине рядом с хозяином, — но Оби-Ван удержал его.

— Ты по легенде мой любимый раб, — проговорил он и едва заметно скривился от того, как это прозвучало. — Вполне вероятно, что я предпочту держать тебя при себе.

Энакин хотел было поспорить, но решил, что лучше согласиться. Он и так слишком нервничал, чтобы еще и препираться с Оби-Ваном. Тем более когда тот был в чем-то прав.

Почти всю дорогу Оби-Ван сидел молча — похоже, медитировал. Энакин хотел последовать его примеру, но не смог расслабиться и отпустить мысли, которые переполняли его беспокойную голову. Поэтому вместо этого он чуть отодвинул закрывающую их с Оби-Ваном ткань и в образовавшийся просвет принялся наблюдать за дорогой.

Дроиды, несущие паланкин, едва слышно поскрипывали почти на каждом шагу. В отличие от того же Р2, который не упускал случая поговорить, они мрачно молчали, а их металлические головы смотрели ровно вперед. Невольно почувствуешь обреченность, наблюдая за ними.

Они с Оби-Ваном специально оставили звездолет за городом, в укромном месте. Настроиться на местную связь и договориться с транспортной компанией Ассма — города, в который им и нужно было попасть, — не составило для Р2 труда.

Сюда редко долетали звездолеты Республики, и сведений о Моссаке было ничтожно мало. Лишь сухие данные: пригодная для жизни планета, население в основном гуманоидное, число жителей постоянно колеблется. Последнее, судя по всему, было связано с постоянными переворотами власти — по крайней мере, об этом говорилось в архиве храма. Впрочем, вполне возможно, что все уже поменялось — данные были не новыми.

Энакин и Оби-Ван потратили несколько часов, собирая разрозненные сведения. Времени на совсем уж детальное изучение обычаев планеты не было — следовало срочно освободить сенатора. По последним данным, его переправили на Моссак и выставили на аукцион, и тут уж нужно было поторопиться, пока его не перекупили и не переправили куда-то еще без возможности отследить передвижения.

И теперь, пробираясь в паланкине через Ассм, рядом с учителем, которому ближайшие несколько часов предстояло играть роль его хозяина, Энакин думал вовсе не о сенаторе Родде, а о том, что ему снова — пусть на короткое время и вовсе не по-настоящему — предстояло окунуться в атмосферу рабства. Поймав себя на мысли, что это волнует его гораздо больше, чем благополучие сенатора, он неожиданно для себя разозлился. Он — падаван, будущий джедай, он не имеет права думать о себе и своих чувствах. Они не важны, сейчас главное — Республика и ее сенатор.

Как ни странно, злость, пусть и была эмоцией, недостойной джедая, помогла прийти в чувство. И поймать себя на том, что он до побелевших костяшек сжимает в пальцах ткань паланкина, отодвинутую в сторону для обзора.

«Держи себя в руках», — приказал себе Энакин, осторожно отпустил ткань и медленно положил ладонь себе на колено. Сжал и разжал пальцы, посмотрел на них и прикрыл глаза. «Успокойся. Ты больше не сопливый мальчишка-раб, ты джедай».

Он не привык высказывать свои тревоги и страхи — он всегда хотел быть сильным, стойким, таким, каким должен быть настоящий джедай — но сейчас ему хотелось поговорить с Оби-Ваном. Это желание было несколько иррациональным, учитывая, что тот и так считал, что им с Энакином стоило бы поменяться местами, что он не справится с заданием. Оби-Ван волновался за него, Энакин чувствовал это в Силе, видел по его поступкам и словам. За время обучения он успел выучить Оби-Вана практически досконально, и теперь читал волнение в болезненной внимательности к деталям, когда они обговаривали план, в едва заметном движении бровей, в дрогнувшей руке, надевавшей на него ошейник.

Вспомнив об этом, Энакин нахмурился: за него не нужно было волноваться. С тех пор, как он сделал свой первый световой меч, с тех пор, как их впервые отправили на задание, он не раз доказывал, что достоин доверия, что может справиться с чем угодно, что он не тот, кому болезненное прошлое помешает сделать то, что он должен. Оби-Ван должен был это понимать, должен был верить в Энакина, но, похоже, считал, что это задание не для него.

Ничего. Вопреки всем этим ожиданиям, Оби-Ван увидит, что на Энакина можно рассчитывать несмотря ни на что. Он множество раз доказывал, что он способный ученик и достойный напарник, и намеревался сделать это в очередной раз.

Решимость была гораздо лучше бесполезных рефлексий. И, чтобы закрепить результат — и лишить себя возможности снова начать думать о том, о чем не стоило, — Энакин последовал примеру Оби-Вана. Теперь, когда он сумел перестроиться с собственных тревог на нужный лад, начать медитацию стало гораздо легче.

***

Когда они остановились у здания клуба, где должна была проводиться встреча, Энакин первый вылез из паланкина и, как он надеялся, подобострастно опустив голову, подал руку Оби-Вану, который тяжело оперся на нее, выбираясь следом.

Энакин посмотрел на него из-под опущенных ресниц и в который раз удивился тому, как тот умеет приспосабливаться к ситуации. От привычного Оби-Вана не осталось и следа — его взгляд был рассеянным, скучающим и в некотором роде презрительным; он, словно бы сам того не замечая, поигрывал кончиком поводка, намотанного на руку, а губы у него кривились в капризном изгибе, свойственном тем, кто привык повелевать, не заработав этого права. Оби-Ван выглядел тем, кем притворялся ради спасения сенатора: богатым рабовладельцем, ищущим себе _особенных_ рабов.

Двое моссакийцев стояли на входе — внушительного вида люди, вероятно, тоже рабы. Они смотрели на Оби-Вана равнодушно, Энакина же и вовсе словно не видели. Оно и к лучшему — в таком положении он совершенно не хотел привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби, — словно с ленцой проговорил тот, подойдя к проходу, прикрытому тканевой занавеской. — У меня встреча с Корбой Хаттом.

Услышав это, охранники расступились, пропуская их внутрь. Оби-Ван царственно отодвинул занавеску, пройдя между ними, и Энакин поспешил следом, стараясь не отставать, чтобы поводок не натягивался, а ошейник не впивался в шею.

Внутри царила приятная полутьма, и зрению после яркого дневного света пришлось перестраиваться. Внутри пахло благовониями, и Энакин понял почему — в нишах, предназначенных для уединения посетителей, стояли небольшие столики, на которых жгли ароматные свечи. Запах, по правде, был чересчур резким, и Энакин едва сдержал желание чихнуть.

Навстречу им вышла тви'лечка, прикрытая минимумом одежды — как и сам Энакин. Она заискивающе улыбнулась и спросила:

— Господин Кеноби?

Оби-Ван кивнул, и тви’лечка нежно взяла его за руку, утягивая за собой. 

— Господин Корба ждет, — сказала она. — Пойдемте, я проведу вас.

Оби-Ван позволил ей увести его; Энакин, естественно, следовал за ним. Тви’лечка, похоже, оказалась подарком в угоду чужой похоти. От одной мысли об этом к горлу поднималась злость на тех, кто смел игнорировать волю и желания живого существа, заставляя его совершать что-то, не спрашивая согласия.

Энакин постарался отрешиться от этих эмоций и, чтобы отвлечься, начал незаметно оглядываться и оценивать обстановку на тот случай, если что-то пойдет не так и к выходу им придется прорываться с боем. Время, похоже, было слишком раннее для посетителей, потому что клуб пустовал. Или же это Корба, который, судя по всему, и являлся его хозяином, запретил пускать ради встречи с ними? Маловероятно, но вдруг?

Тви’лечка вела их вглубь клуба; пройдя через очередную занавеску — те, похоже, заменяли мосаккийцам двери, — они оказались в отдельной комнате с единственной нишей, уложенной мягкими подушками. В ее правой половине лежал хатт — Корба, лениво поглощающий какое-то лакомство. Тарелку с ним держал очередной раб, то и дело поднося ее ближе, чтобы короткие руки Корбы дотягивались до нее.

Глядя на эту тушу, Энакин едва ли не передернулся от отвращения. Оби-Ван же, в отличие от него, держал лицо, и он в который раз позавидовал самообладанию учителя. Сам он, наверное, никогда не сможет так.

Оби-Ван отлично играл свою роль, хотя Энакин в Силе чувствовал, что это дается ему с трудом. Если бы не их связь, он никогда бы не подумал, что учитель гнушается этого положения, — настолько правильно, как по нотам, у него все выходило. Моментами Энакину даже казалось, что все это не игра, а реальность, что, конечно, совсем не радовало.

Оби-Ван опустился на подушки, небрежно дернув поводком, отчего Энакину пришлось согнуться. Ошейник впился в кожу, причиняя боль, и Энакина едва ли не захлестнула паника. Снова. Он мысленно повторил себе несколько раз, что Оби-Ван сделал это не потому, что наслаждается своим положением, а ради задания. Ради достоверности. Легче от этого почему-то не стало.

Энакин сжал зубы так, что заиграли желваки, и хатт посмотрел на него с едва заметным интересом. Оби-Ван, похоже, заметил это, и, раздраженно вздохнув, дернул за поводок еще раз. Словно напоминал, кто здесь хозяин положения.

Энакин сквозь Силу чувствовал, что учитель встревожен, но не знал, к чему это отнести — к тому, что он сейчас к криффу нарушит всю маскировку, или потому что понимал, что он чувствует. Может, и то и другое; в любом случае, Энакин должен был взять себя в руки. Он и постарался: низко склонил голову, словно извинялся за свое непослушание, и опустился прямо на пол, у ног Оби-Вана.

— Интересный раб, — проговорил хатт и снова закинул в рот лакомство. — Вы, я вижу, знаете толк в таких.

— Приходится, — лениво ответил Оби-Ван. Энакин опустил голову еще ниже, в очередной раз напоминая себе, что все, что они делают — ради сохранности сенатора Родда. — Мальчик был слишком хорош, чтобы его упускать, а послушание… — он снова дернул за поводок, и Энакин едва ли не взвыл от оглушивших его тут же собственных эмоций. — Все когда-нибудь ломаются.

— Верно, — удовлетворенно кивнул Корба, окидывая Энакина внимательным взглядом. — Любите джедаев?

Они оба знали, что Корба задаст этот вопрос. В конце концов, его должно было по меньшей мере удивить, что раб носит падаванскую косичку, которую отрезать Энакин категорически не хотел. Он должен был расстаться с ней только тогда, когда станет настоящим рыцарем-джедаем, не раньше.

Конечно, можно было воспользоваться Силой и внушить Корбе, что косички нет и вовсе, но с хаттом такое не пройдет: они обладали невосприимчивостью к Силе, особенно если с ее помощью лезть им в мозги. Воспользуйся Оби-Ван или Энакин ею, и на маскировке можно ставить крест.

Но они распланировали и этот момент.

— Падаванов, — уточнил Оби-Ван. Энакин взглянул на него незаметно: на губах играла тонкая, какая-то даже двусмысленная ухмылка. — Всегда хотел, чтобы моим постельным рабом был падаван, но таких не найдешь даже на _особых_ рынках.

— И вы подстригли его, — довольно проговорил Корба. — Изобретательно.

— Вовсе нет, — отмахнулся Оби-Ван. — Вряд ли мне одному придет такое в голову.

— Возможно, — медленно проговорил Корба. — А возможно, и нет.

Оби-Ван пожал плечами.

Возникшую паузу нарушила та же тви’лечка, принесшая напитки. Оби-Вану и Корбе, естественно, об Энакине и втором рабе никто и не подумал. Оно и к лучшему — Энакину сейчас вряд ли бы что-то пошло в горло. Слишком уж сложно было сохранять спокойствие.

Оби-Ван взял бокал в руку, свободную от поводка, и сделал глоток. Корбе этот напиток поднес раб, предварительно опустив в него тонкую трубочку, и тот присосался к ней с каким-то неприятным бульканьем. Слушать такое было отвратительно, но Оби-Ван оставался спокойным и невозмутимым.

Энакин осторожно попытался отпустить эмоции в Силу. Не вышло; не то чтобы он не догадывался, что так и будет.

— И хорошо он… греет постель? — наконец спросил Корба, слава Силе, перестав пить.

— Не жалуюсь, — хмыкнул Оби-Ван. — Очень горячий мальчик. Конечно, с подчинением приходится работать, но результат оправдывает ожидания.

Корба прищурился, вновь оглядывая Энакина. Взгляд был оценивающим, липким, и его снова едва не передернуло. Он сгорбился, стараясь не сжимать руки в кулаки, и пожалел, что не может сейчас световым мечом раскромсать эту тушу к криффовой матери.

— Пусть покажет, — с интересом проговорил Корба.

Что?

— Что? — спросил Оби-Ван, эхом повторив мысли Энакина. По спине того побежали мурашки — холодные, колкие, впивающиеся в позвоночник.

Нет, нет, нет, только не это.

Он почувствовал новый приступ паники и сгустившуюся вокруг него Силу. Ощутил через нее напряжение Оби-Вана, то, как он пытался прощупать Энакина, и, напоровшись на его состояние, Силой же попытался успокоить, липкий интерес Корбы, тупое равнодушие тви’лечки, стоявшей рядом с ним. Наверное, надо было сосредоточиться на этом, но кровь стучала в висках громко, отдаваясь гулким эхом в ушах, а страх холодной рукой сжал сердце.

— Пусть покажет, — довольно повторил Корба. — Я хочу посмотреть.

— Это мой личный раб, — недовольно произнес Оби-Ван. От звука его голоса, такого знакомого, стало легче. К тому же, Энакин даже сквозь панику понял, к чему он ведет. Оби-Ван все уладит, он верил в это. — Только я имею право с ним развлекаться. И я не намерен им с кем-то делиться.

Корба высунул длинный язык и облизнулся, не отрывая взгляд от Энакина. Тот тихо выдохнул, заставляя панику отступить. Все будет в порядке. Корба наверняка должен уважать чувство собственности другого рабовладельца, он не станет…

— Жаль, жаль… — протянул Корба. — Что же, если у вас есть _настолько_ личный раб, вам, вероятно, не нужен будет другой. Более… редкий на нашем рынке. Но, как я вижу, вас это не интересует. Или все-таки да?

Намек был понятен: Корба отказывался говорить о сенаторе Родде, который, по их подсчетам, и был этим самым “редким товаром”, если ему не покажут Энакина. Тот почувствовал захлестывающее отчаяние от этой мысли, от того, что иного способа выполнить задание просто не находилось. Все должно проходить по-другому. Почему криффов хатт упрямится? Почему нет другого выхода?

— Интересует, почему же, — сердито заметил Оби-Ван. — Однако этот конкретный раб — только мой. Я не делюсь им. Никогда и ни с кем.

— Уж не испытываете ли вы к нему привязанности? — усмехнулся Корба. Какая ирония, отрешенно подумал Энакин. Хатт обвинял Оби-Вана в том, в чем мог бы обвинить Совет Джедаев. — Еще вдруг решите освободить его.

— Не решу, — успокоил Оби-Ван. — Я разве похож на дурака — отпускать такое ценное приобретение? И собираюсь найти еще одно такое же. 

Корба вновь присосался к трубочке. Кажется, разговор уходил в другом направлении. Может, пронесет? Энакин очень надеялся на это.

— Тем не менее, я не могу рассказывать о своих “ценных приобретениях”, которые собираюсь продать, тому, кто, возможно, захочет их освободить, — с фальшивым сожалением произнес Корба. — Вот если бы вы мне показали, что не страдаете привязанностями, которые могут на это подтолкнуть — был бы другой разговор. Например, показали бы мне этого вашего раба во всей красе.

Оби-Ван нахмурился, запустил пальцы в бороду, но промолчал.

— Считайте, это мое условие, — поставил точку Корба.

Значит, не пронесло. Паника новой волной захлестнула разум — настолько, что стало даже трудно дышать, а перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Энакин силился отогнать ее, но получалось плохо. Он отчаянно пытался зацепиться хоть за что-то, что позволило бы найти ему точку равновесия, но собственные эмоции были сильнее.

— Убедили, — услышал он Оби-Вана, и постарался сосредоточиться на нем, игнорируя смысловое наполнение. Голос учителя всегда помогал найти опору; так получилось и сейчас. — Энакин, покажи нам.

Пусть значение слов предвещало катастрофу, звук знакомого голоса не дал плотине, удерживающей его в себе, сорваться. Энакин сжал пальцы в кулак, впиваясь короткими ногтями в ладони, и сделал глубокий вдох. Так можно — он уже показал себя непослушным рабом, а значит, волен сделать это еще раз, раз уж это вписывается в его роль.

Он почувствовал, как Оби-Ван пытается дотронуться до него Силой, и, уже немного придя в себя, послал сигнал: «Все в порядке». Он справится. Он сможет. Что бы ни потребовал от него этот хатт, он все преодолеет, как бы противно и мерзко ему не было. Он джедай. У него задание. Ради спасения Родда надо справиться с самим собой.

— Да, господин, — отозвался Энакин. И не узнал собственный голос — сиплый, ломкий, бесцветный, будто и не подчиняющийся ему. — Что вы хотите увидеть?

— Для начала разденься, — снисходительно приказал Оби-Ван.

Руки дрожали. Энакин попытался подняться, но выпрямиться не получилось — мешала длина поводка. Он сгорбился, стараясь ни на кого не смотреть, и потянул завязки на коротких штанах. Освободился от них, с замиранием сердца стащил с себя белье.

Сколько бы он ни старался, паника все равно накатывала волнами.

Страх порождает гнев, гнев ведет к ненависти, ненависть ведет к страданию — так его учили. Берегись темной стороны, джедай. Энакин помнил этот урок, помнил, что джедай должен держать под контролем собственные эмоции, помнил, наконец, что ради сохранности сенатора Родда он должен справиться с собой — но страх был сильнее.

Дыши, Энакин. Дыши.

Он больше не раб. Его освободили много лет назад, его сделали падаваном. Он — свободный человек. Он — джедай, а джедаи не знают страха, потому что страх — это темная сторона. Крифф, он должен взять себя в руки. Забыть о том, что было давно, и думать о том, что важно сейчас.

Обмануть хатта. Найти сенатора. Освободить его.

Он снова почувствовал прикосновение Силой — осторожное, почти нежное. Успокаивающее. Яркое, светлое, разгоняющее тьму страха.

Стало легче. Энакин не смел взглянуть на Оби-Вана, но был искренне благодарен ему. За всей своей паникой он почти забыл, что учитель рядом и не даст ему упасть в пропасть.

— Пусть подойдет, — услышал он нетерпеливый голос Корбы словно издалека. И почувствовал, как натяжение поводка пропадает, как кожаная лента падает, свисает с ошейника, петлей для руки задевая обнаженное бедро.

— Подойди к Корбе, Энакин, — приказал Оби-Ван.

Все так же не поднимая взгляд, Энакин сделал два шага, повторяя про себя, словно мантру: «Я джедай. Я справлюсь. У меня все получится». Словно уговаривал себя.

— Ближе.

Еще шаг. Тепло, исходившее от хатта, теперь ощущалось кожей. Энакин почувствовал, как мясистая рука взяла его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть.

Чужие пальцы надавили на челюсть, заставляя раскрыть рот. Хатт рассматривал его зубы так, словно выбирал породистую датомирскую лошадь, и понимание этого в очередной раз ударило по сознанию.

Энакин сжал руки в кулаки, отгоняя страх, и все-таки посмотрел хатту в лицо — с вызовом. Тот коротко усмехнулся и похлопал его короткой рукой по щеке.

Жаль, очень жаль, что его световой меч у Оби-Вана. Он бы с удовольствием раскромсал эту тушу на мелкие ошметки.

Хатт окинул его очередным липким взглядом, задержавшись в паху. Провел рукой по груди, наклонился, пощупал бедро, и Энакина едва не вывернуло от отвращения. Он громко вдохнул, и, повинуясь движению его руки, развернулся спиной, сутулясь.

Мясистые пальцы прошли по спине, деловито облапали задницу. От всего этого Энакин почувствовал себя грязным, безнадежно испорченным. Очередной вдох, следом за ним — длинный выдох.

«Я джедай. Я со всем справлюсь».

Одно радовало — за отвращением страх неуловимо терялся. Энакин постарался сосредоточиться на нем и ощутил, как из глубины поднимается безотчетный гнев.

Гнев тоже ведет к темной стороне, но лучше уж он, чем страх.

— Хорош, — вынес вердикт Корба. — Отличный выбор.

На этом все закончилось?

На этом все закончилось. Энакин едва сдержал вздох облегчения, и почувствовал, как напряжение, витавшее в Силе вокруг Оби-Вана, медленно сходит на нет. Они справились. Теперь узнать про сенатора и…

— Что он умеет? — поинтересовался Корба. — Я хочу посмотреть.

Крифф.

Энакин зажмурился. Крепко стиснул челюсть, отгоняя от себя душащую волну паники, даже не задумываясь, как выглядит в этот момент. Ноги едва ли не подкашивались, и он с трудом удержался на них.

«Энакин? — едва услышал он в сознании голос Оби-Вана. — Энакин!»

Медленно, с большим усилием, он открыл глаза. Посчитал до десяти, задышал глубоко, отгоняя эмоции. Джедай он или нет? Если паника продолжится… если он не сможет себя контролировать…

Если он завалит задание, Оби-Ван наверняка скажет: «Я жалею, что взял тебя в падаваны». Энакин представил разочарованный, презрительный взгляд — по-настоящему презрительный, не как сейчас — и на мгновение ему стало еще хуже.

Нет. Он докажет учителю, что он достойный падаван, что на него всегда можно положиться, что он справится с чем угодно. Что он не раб, а джедай, настоящий герой, а не испуганный корм для банты.

«Я в порядке, — через Силу отправил он Оби-Вану. — Продолжайте, учитель».

Энакин не был уверен, что Оби-Ван поверил ему, но спорить тот не стал.

— Пройди в центр и садись, — приказал он. — Пусть Корба посмотрит, что ты умеешь.

— Да, господин, — отозвался Энакин все тем же бесцветным голосом. Поймал подушку, которую небрежно швырнул ему Оби-Ван, отошел от хатта, становясь между ним и учителем, опустил подушку и сел на нее. Движения были механическими, и пусть бы такими оставались.

Он честно не знал, получится ли у него что-то, потому что возбуждения не было, и, казалось, не появится больше никогда в этой жизни. Может, у него, конечно, и встанет от — он старался думать отстраненно — стимуляции рукой, но удовольствия он точно не почувствует.

Энакин поднял взгляд на Оби-Вана. Ждал приказаний. Краем глаза он заметил, как Корба жадно подался вперед, словно собирался смотреть самое захватывающее в галактике шоу. И усмехнулся — криффов хатт получит свое шоу, раз уж оно настроит его на доверительный лад.

Страх исчез. Наверное, у Энакина просто закончился его лимит.

— Руку на член, — велел Оби-Ван. — Проведи по нему.

Энакин послушался, стараясь отрешиться от того, что на него смотрят. Шоу, верно?

Нужно всего лишь представить себя в своей комнате в Храме Джедаев. Представить, что он один, что хочет сбросить напряжение. Он закрыл глаза и постарался вообразить себе это.

За окнами темно. В комнате тоже царил полумрак, и Энакин не собирался включать свет. Он сидел ровно посередине кровати, ноги скрещены, словно он собирался медитировать. Внизу живота едва заметно тянуло, и ладонь накрыла пах. Мягко, аккуратно сжала полутвердый член.

Он мог бы подумать о Падме, но воспоминания о ней не хотелось пачкать, и вместо этого перед его мысленным взглядом предстал Оби-Ван, растрепанный после их интенсивной тренировки. То, как капельки пота стекали у него по виску, как румянец окрасил его щеки, как поощряющая улыбка играла на губах. Представил, как он стоял близко, как мягким голосом объяснял ошибки, которые Энакин допустил.

Учитель. Самый близкий его друг, идеальный джедай и герой его подростковых мокрых снов. Та самая привязанность, которую нельзя допускать джедаю. Крифф с этим. Иногда можно позволить воображению разыграться, ничего плохого от этого не будет.

— Хорошо, — услышал он одобрительный голос Оби-Вана и вынырнул в реальность. Кажется, он справлялся. Уход в воспоминания — светлые, а не те, что были у него в девятилетнем возрасте — помог, потому что теперь его рука сжимала возбужденный член — не такой крепкий, какой был бы, будь он наедине с собой, но все же. — Сожми крепче.

Энакин был уверен, что возвращение в реальность уменьшит его и так хлипкое возбуждение, но голос Оби-Вана подействовал с точностью до наоборот. Странно, но приказной тон не всколыхнул болезненные воспоминания — скорее, заставил сосредоточиться на себе и на своих ощущениях. Забыть про хатта, про то, где он находился. Голос словно направлял, задавал тон.

Энакин не хотел себе признаваться, но такой Оби-Ван — руководящий им, будто знающий, что Энакину лучше делать, чтобы доставить себе удовольствие — возбуждал его еще сильнее.

Он сжал ладонь на члене сильнее и провел вверх, от основания и дальше.

— Приласкай головку, — спокойно приказал Оби-Ван.

Энакин послушался, большим пальцем проведя по ней и снимая каплю выступившей смазки.

— Вниз. Ускоряйся.

Новый приказ всколыхнул волну внутри — приятную. Внизу живота нетерпеливо заныло. Энакин прикрыл глаза, провел ладонью обратно до основания, снова вверх и вниз, беря быстрый темп. Прикрыл глаза и уже не видел жадно смотрящего хатта, не слышал его тяжелого дыхания. Мир сосредоточился на двух вещах — собственном члене и голосе Оби-Вана.

— Второй рукой приласкай себя. Соски.

Энакин коснулся свободной рукой груди, провел пальцами по ребрам и дотронулся до соска, словно Оби-Ван всю жизнь вот так руководил им в сексе. Сжал пальцы и сипло выдохнул, едва не забыв водить кулаком по члену.

— Быстрее.

Рука задвигалась чаще. Энакин закусил губу, снова сжал пальцы на соске, чувствуя, как возбуждение теплой волной разливается по всему телу. Щеки у него горели, а кончики пальцев едва заметно покалывало.

— Не сдерживай себя.

Стон сорвался с губ, будто Энакин только и ждал приказа. Язык прошелся по пересохшим губам. Стало словно на несколько десятков градусов жарче, и пот стекал по позвоночнику.

Энакин забыл о том, что чувствовал себя грязным, что на него смотрят, забыл о сенаторе Родде и их задании. С каждым рубящим приказом он подходил все ближе к грани, мысли будто расплавились и стекали по внутренней стороне черепа жаркой лавой. Он и сам плавился, растворяясь в ощущениях. Рука на члене, выводящая его на новый уровень удовольствия, пальцы, сжимающие сосок так, что чувства обострялись до предела. И голос, приказами рушащий его до основания и собирающий в ту же секунду по осколкам заново.

— Достаточно. Можешь кончить.

Хватило бы и слов, но Энакин все равно с силой провел рукой по члену и ахнул, когда оглушительный оргазм взрывной волной прокатился по телу. Он едва почувствовал, как сперма брызнула в ладонь, машинально прикрывшую головку. Дрожь пробила тело, и он сгорбился, все так же сжимая член, переживая яркие ощущения. Кровь стучала в висках громко, заглушая все остальное.

— Принесите ему влажное полотенце, — словно издалека услышал он. — Не хочу, чтобы он был грязным.

Энакин машинально отметил в голосе тщательно скрываемую заботу, но был сосредоточен лишь на собственных ощущениях. Он все еще держал глаза закрытыми и не спешил их открывать, погруженный в себя. Едва почувствовал, как на плечи опустилась влажная ткань, и машинально перехватил ее, так же на автомате обтираясь.

— Можешь одеться, — произнес Оби-Ван.

Энакин открыл глаза.

Ощущения от оргазма медленно сходили на нет, но думать он пока все равно не мог. И все же он неловко поднялся, найдя глазами сброшенные штаны и белье, взял их в руки и рассеянно натянул их на себя, с трудом замечая, что путается в штанинах.

— А он хорош, — сказал Корба. — Выглядело красиво. Я так понимаю, он не продается?

Энакин моргнул, сгоняя остаточные ощущения. Мысли ворочались тяжело, будто он хотел спать и с трудом мог думать. Чтобы хоть как-то подстегнуть процесс, он обратился к Силе: раскрылся, ощущая ее потоки, и сосредоточился на ней. Чистая, ни с чем не сравнимая волна светлой стороны хлынула на него, и он с наслаждением понял, что может чувствовать все вокруг: стены клуба, огонь свечей и его мягкое тепло, неровное свечение в Силе от живых существ и яркое пламя — вокруг Оби-Вана. От последнего исходило волнение, очень похожее на нервную взвинченность, если не панику, но, будто почувствовав, что Энакин усилил напор, прощупывая его, Оби-Ван то ли закрылся, то ли как-то неожиданно резко успокоился.

Энакин ставил на первое, и это было обидно: сам он для учителя все это время был как открытая книга, и то, что Оби-Ван вдруг решил спрятать от него свои эмоции, не на шутку расстраивало. Нет, Энакин, конечно, понимал, что тому важно было выглядеть в глазах собственного падавана незыблемым столпом спокойствия, но почему, почему он не хотел быть для него обычным живым человеком? Будто он не заслужил этого.

Понимая, что теперь Оби-Ван вряд ли откроется, Энакин отпустил Силу и вернулся в свое обычное состояние. В помещении было тепло, но откуда-то из-за занавески продувал сквозняк, и его пробила дрожь от потоков воздуха, холодящих влажную кожу. На ум пришло, что буквально минут двадцать назад он тоже едва не дрожал, только по иной причине.

Странно. То ли переизбыток эмоций обернулся эмоциональным же ступором, то ли Энакину после сеанса показательной дрочки уже нечего было терять, но теперь он не ощущал ничего: ни страха, ни той душащей паники, приходящей волнами, ни отвращения, ни даже желания доказать учителю, что тот зря волновался насчет его способности справиться с таким заданием. На душе было тупо и пусто, словно он исчерпал свой лимит.

— …знать об интересных поступлениях, — услышал Энакин обрывок фразы, сказанной Оби-Ваном, и понял, что прослушал эту несомненно интересную рабовладельческую беседу, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Нехорошо — он должен быть внимательным и следить за реакцией Корбы, за обстановкой и ситуацией. А он отвлекся.

Стыда Энакин тоже не чувствовал. Может, и к лучшему — Оби-Ван всегда говорил, что джедай не должен идти на поводу у эмоций. А сейчас их не было и вовсе, так что «идти на поводу» было попросту не у чего.

Раз уж так, то стоило сосредоточиться на задании. Он весь обратился в слух, не забывая и наблюдать. Равнодушно, отрешенно, сосредоточенно, как и полагалось идеальному джедаю, которого пытался из него лепить Оби-Ван.

***

Теперь, получив нужную информацию, можно было начать операцию по спасению сенатора Родда.

Корба, получивший немалое удовольствие от спектакля, разыгранного перед ним, благодушно рассказал об «интересном поступлении» в лице сенатора Республики, поведал о том, что перекупил его у пиратов и собирался выставить на торги завтра. Времени, чтобы вытащить Родда из лап рабовладельцев, оставалось немного.

Они покинули клуб. Диверсионный план, невероятно простой, у Оби-Вана сложился еще во время разговора с Корбой, и, уже в паланкине, он посвятил в него и Энакина. Обычный силовой метод: ворваться в зоны содержания рабов, обезвредить охранников, забрать сенатора и счастливо покинуть планету.

Будь у них больше времени, они действовали бы тоньше. Но не это волновало Оби-Вана. Его больше беспокоил Энакин.

Он отлично помнил, как его падаван отреагировал на работорговцев во время их первой миссии. Тогда он горел желанием спасти остальных рабов, уничтожить Крейна, рабовладельца и пирата… Сейчас же не было ничего из тех желаний. Энакин спокойно согласился с планом, не стал перечить и требовать, чтобы помимо сенатора они освободили и остальных рабов Корбы, не спорил, не убеждал.

Оби-Ван не мог отрицать, что в свои восемнадцать Энакин перерос тринадцатилетнего подростка, жаждущего отстаивать собственное мнение в ущерб заданию. Он верил, что теперь Энакин мог понять весь риск таких планов и решить пойти по пути учителя, более безопасному, хоть и в ущерб собственным благим намерениям. Но… все-таки ему казалось, что что-то тут не так. Что с Энакином что-то не так.

Оби-Ван понимал, что волнение, равно как и другие эмоции, которые не давали ему покоя после демонстрации перед хаттом, будет только помехой в их миссии. Поэтому, уже стоя наизготовку со световым мечом, бок о бок с собственным падаваном перед дверями зоны содержания, он постарался отрешиться. Благополучие сенатора Родда важнее его чувств и тревог. Кроме того, скорее всего он просто опасался зря.

Как ни странно, все прошло успешно. Охранники, привыкшие к тому, что на имущество Корбы покушались очень редко, не ожидали внезапного возникновения джедаев, и обезвредить их оказалось несложно. Больше возни оказалось с дроидами, но и с ними они справились.

Впрочем, все это могло занять гораздо меньше времени и сил, действуй они слаженней. Но Оби-Ван все это время старательно закрывался от Энакина в Силе, и это не могло остаться незамеченным.

У него были причины. Хоть он и пытался отрешиться от эмоций, часть их все равно оставалась с ним. Та самая часть, что заставляла его испытывать чувство невероятного отвращения к себе.

Все было очень просто: ему _понравилось_ смотреть на тот спектакль, который Энакин устроил Корбе. Более того — ему нравилось отдавать такие приказы собственному падавану, которого он знал с его девяти лет.

Это было неправильно. Он знал, какие чувства вызывала необходимость даже _казаться_ рабом у Энакина, ощущал в Силе его тревогу и страх. И тем не менее, почувствовал возбуждение, глядя, как тот с одухотворенным видом дрочил, следуя его приказам.

И меньше всего Оби-Ван хотел, чтобы Энакин об этом узнал. О том, что его учитель, тот, кому он вручил собственную свободу, которому _верил_ , вел себя как потребитель, получая удовлетворение от того, что давалось ему через невероятное преодоление себя и наверняка даже отвращение.

Мысль об этом казалась пугающей, и Оби-Ван не знал, как будет смотреть Энакину в глаза, если тот поймет.

Нет, конечно, можно было оправдать себя: он не железный, и вид разгоряченного, красивого молодого человека, упоенно удовлетворяющего самого себя, не мог не вызвать определенный отклик. Но Оби-Ван понимал, что такие оправдания ни к чему не приведут — ему не было прощения, и даже пытаться восстановить разрушенную добродетель не стоило.

Он старательно гнал от себя эти мысли всю оставшуюся миссию: когда они забрали сенатора Родда, когда вместе с Энакином устроили его на звездолете в пассажирской кабине, когда оказывали ему первую помощь — сенатор пострадал за острый язык и нежелание исполнять приказы, — когда включал гиперпривод, прокладывая маршрут обратно на Корусант. Но они не желали уходить и то и дело возвращались, стоило ему вновь посмотреть на Энакина.

Наверное, стоило принять эту часть себя и простить, ведь прощение — одна из основ джедайской идеологии. Но Оби-Ван не мог. Одна мысль о том, чтобы спокойно жить дальше с тем, что у него стоял на падавана в образе раба, вызывала у него что-то сродни тупой боли в висках и жгучее желание сложить с себя полномочия учителя, удалиться на какую-нибудь далекую планету и до конца жизни клеймить и укорять себя.

Тем не менее он понимал, что это не выход. Равно как и не было выходом отдаляться от Энакина, прятаться и закрываться от него, но… Оби-Ван ничего не мог с собой поделать. Вернувшись на Корусант и отчитавшись перед Советом, он начал старательно избегать Энакина. Это было не так уж и сложно — тот и сам не стремился контактировать с ним; в какой-то момент Оби-Вану даже начало казаться, что это не он избегает Энакина, а Энакин — его.

***

Спустя три дня, во время которых Оби-Ван как мог прятался от Энакина, им все-таки пришлось столкнуться. И вовсе даже не на заседании Совета, когда им требовалось получить детали миссии — нет, Совет словно подозревал о разладе между ними и новых миссий не давал.

Они пересеклись в столовой во время завтрака. Оби-Ван знал, что в свободные от миссий и тренировок дни Энакин предпочитал отсыпаться, потому пришел рано утром… и напоролся на него.

— Доброе утро, падаван, — сказал Оби-Ван, чтобы хоть что-то сказать: молчание выглядело бы подозрительно. Впервые за три дня посмотрел на Энакина и понял, что избегая одну проблему, нажил себе другую.

Выглядел Энакин плохо. Под глазами залегли круги, будто он мало спал, сам он был бледный, со сжатыми в тонкую нить губами, а во взгляде читалась затравленная обреченность, будто он, как и Оби-Ван все это время, за что-то грыз себя и пришел к выводу, что нет ему прощения.

— Доброе утро, учитель, — бесцветным голосом отозвался Энакин. — Хорошее начало дня.

— Просто замечательное, — пробормотал Оби-Ван.

Итак, пока он растравлял себя за собственные ужасные желания, он упустил момент, когда с его падаваном что-то стало не так. Оби-Ван слишком сосредоточился на себе и собственном промахе, на том, что оказался не таким хорошим учителем, каким стремился быть — и не заметил, что Энакин, похоже, тоже вынес из этой миссии не слишком приятные последствия.

И сейчас задача Оби-Вана состояла в том, чтобы аккуратно их нейтрализовать. Может, он прокололся и вел себя не как _правильный_ учитель. Теперь у него был шанс хоть как-то это исправить.

Глупости. Не шанс — обязанность. Он должен заботиться о своем падаване — и даже не потому, что допустил ошибку. Просто… это же Энакин. Оби-Ван уже давно изучил его и знал: оставь его наедине с собой, с гнетущими мыслями, с собственными порой даже нелепыми домыслами — и грянет взрыв, от которого будет больше вреда самому Энакину, чем остальным. Этого же Оби-Ван совершенно не хотел. Он дорожил Энакином, беспокоился за него и старался, чтобы тот находился в душевном равновесии.

Пока Энакин замер с тарелкой, рассеянно пытаясь определиться, что будет есть на завтрак, Оби-Ван выверенными движениями налил две чашки кафа. Энакину, судя по тому, как он выглядел, явно не помешало бы взбодриться, да и самому Оби-Вану необходимо было привести все еще немного сонный разум в порядок.

Впрочем, в его случае каф был лишь данью утренней традиции — хотя бы потому, что состояние Энакина подействовало на него как холодный душ. И теперь он не собирался отпускать его от себя, пока не узнает, в чем дело, и не поймет, как помочь.

Еще три года назад Энакин наверняка бы попытался избежать разговора — как Оби-Ван не раз успел понять, читать его выражение лица «я с тебя не слезу, пока не выясню, что происходит» тот научился еще раньше и всеми силами старался такие беседы предотвратить, пока Оби-Вану не надоедало деликатничать. Сейчас же он лишь посмотрел обреченно и сел за стол напротив, вяло ковыряя кашу ложкой.

Оби-Ван не жаловался на присутствие аппетита — мысль о собственной слабости, так наглядно показанной ему самим же собой на миссии, начисто отбивала любые желания. Но то ли чтобы не показать, что и ему есть о чем тревожиться — к чему зря беспокоить Энакина? — то ли для того, чтобы быть ему примером, Оби-Ван бодро отправил в рот листья салата, другой рукой пододвинув Энакину одну из чашек.

— Спасибо, — ответил тот, перестал издеваться над кашей и обхватил чашку ладонями, опустив взгляд на каф. Он наверняка не хотел показывать свою уязвимость — Оби-Ван знал, что Энакин всегда пытался быть самостоятельным и сильным — но в каждом его движении, в каждом жесте сквозила уязвимость. Оби-Вану больно было на это смотреть — словно невидимым кулаком сдавливало сердце.

Он обязан был вернуть Энакина в нормальное состояние. Сделать так, чтобы он снова пытался подшутить над ним, поспорить, начать упираться или доказывать, что он лучше знает, что делать. Чтобы в его глазах больше не было обреченного принятия, похожего на равнодушие, если бы не неявное внутреннее страдание.

Главное — не сделать еще хуже. Оби-Ван имел за собой славу переговорщика, но почему-то для своего падавана не всегда мог найти правильные слова. Если бы Энакин был его дипломатической миссией, он раз за разом заваливал бы ее. Иногда ему казалось, что он находил верные слова, которые подведут Энакина к нужному выводу… а потом оказывалось, что он едва ли не портил все окончательно. И вроде Оби-Ван понимал его, знал, как он мыслит — и все равно каждый раз его реакция становилась неожиданностью.

Поэтому он пообещал себе быть осторожным. Деликатно выяснить, что происходит, какие мысли мучают Энакина, как-то помочь ему справиться с этим и расставить все по местам. Наверняка он не захочет рассказывать, предпочитая пытаться разобраться самостоятельно, но Оби-Ван помнил себя в те времена, когда был падаваном Квай-Гона, и знал, что порой вмешательство учителя было более чем кстати, даже если казалось, что это не так.

Кроме того, даже возможность просто выговориться может принести облегчение. И Оби-Ван намеревался сделать для Энакина хотя бы это малое — стать тем, кто может выслушать, понять и принять. Он пообещал себе не ругать его, даже если выяснится, что Энакин где-то допустил промах. Сейчас важно было не воспитывать, а облегчить ему душу.

Энакин по-прежнему грел ладони о чашку, рассматривая пенку на кафе, очевидно не желая встречаться с Оби-Ваном взглядом. Тот осторожно попытался дотянуться до него Силой, но все вышло так, как он и ожидал — Энакин предсказуемо закрылся накрепко, не подпуская его к себе.

Что ж, когда у них все было просто?

Оби-Ван не пытался начать расспрашивать его — понимал, что здесь, в общественном месте Энакин все равно не станет говорить, и по опыту знал, что это будет воспринято отнюдь не с радостью. Вместо этого он понимающе молчал, давая Энакину время разобраться с едой и собственными мыслями. Ждать, конечно, можно было бесконечно, но Оби-Ван интуицией чувствовал, что так будет лучше. И незаметно следил за каждым движением Энакина.

Чтобы чем-то занять себя во время утомительного ожидания, Оби-Ван принялся медленно пить каф. Энакин последовал его примеру, только вместо того, чтобы растянуть процесс, осушил чашку в три глотка, после чего все-таки взялся за кашу. Оби-Ван видел, что она не лезла ему в горло, но Энакин упрямо продолжал запихивать ее в себя — словно этим пытался доказать всему миру в общем и Оби-Вану в частности, что с ним все в порядке. Но Энакин мог обмануть кого угодно — кроме него.

Молчание затянулось. Энакин доел кашу; было видно, что он хотел уйти, но по какой-то неведомой причине — возможно, из вежливости и уважения — оставался на месте. Кафа у Оби-Вана оставалось совсем немного, и дальше делать вид, что он наслаждается напитком, не было смысла.

Он поставил чашку и легко поднялся. Энакин тоже вскочил на ноги, готовый вновь погрузиться в давящее одиночество, но Оби-Ван, в два шага обойдя стол, положил ему руку на плечо и сказал:

— Давненько у нас не было парных медитаций. Пойдем.

На мгновение он подумал, что Энакин сейчас вздрогнет и сбросит его ладонь. То ли ему действительно показалось, то ли Энакин справился с собой, но рука осталась на плече. Впрочем, Оби-Ван сам отпустил его, потому что это простое прикосновение раскрасило его разум в не слишком приличные картины. Неужели эти мысли будут преследовать его всю оставшуюся жизнь? Крифф, только этого не хватало.

Нет, определенно, надо было перестать на этом сосредотачиваться. Хватит, попробовал уже, хотя не должен был. Какой из него учитель, когда вместо того, чтобы проследить за своим падаваном и его излишней эмоциональностью, он сам дал волю своим эмоциям и позволил им завладеть собой? Видимо, не очень хороший. Но шанс все исправить еще был, и он намеревался им воспользоваться.

Они вышли из столовой. Оби-Ван шел чуть впереди, и ему не было нужды оглядываться, чтобы понимать, что Энакин идет за ним: он и так знал, что тот прислушается к нему и не будет сопротивляться хотя бы из уважения падавана к учителю.

Когда они прошли мимо Зала Тысячи Фонтанов и свернули в жилое крыло, Энакин не высказал удивления, хотя Оби-Ван в Силе почувствовал, как сквозь глухое отчаяние, окружавшее его, пробивается легкая искра любопытства. Медитировать в Зале не стоило: там, несмотря на раннее утро, уже наверняка находилось немало джедаев, а значит, уединения там не найти.

Медитация в комнате Оби-Вана несомненно настроит Энакина на нужный лад. По крайней мере, Оби-Ван на это надеялся, потому что давить на Энакина он не хотел, а выяснить, что с ним происходило, все-таки было необходимо. Так что лучше бы ему самостоятельно прийти к выводу, что с Оби-Ваном можно поделиться тем, что его тревожит.

Впрочем, учитывая упрямство Энакина… вряд ли все будет так просто.

— Проходи, — предложил Оби-Ван, когда они подошли к его комнате. Энакин зашел внутрь, и Оби-Ван последовал за ним, закрывая дверь.

Несмотря на душевный разлад, внутри все равно царил едва ли не идеальный порядок. В первый день своих тяжелых мыслей Оби-Ван не утруждал себя уборкой, слишком сосредоточенный на мыслях, но на второй день понял, что если не займется хоть чем-то, — сойдет с ума. И принялся себя отвлекать, наводя порядок так, словно к нему в комнату с минуты на минуту должна была явиться, к примеру, королева Набу. Уборка тогда не заняла слишком много времени, потом пришлось отвлекать себя по-другому: медитировать, доводить до совершенства владение Соресу, проводить время в Архиве, бесцельно считывая разрозненную информацию обо всем подряд. Не сказать, что это все прекрасно помогало, но эти действия не давали ему слишком сильно погрузиться внутрь себя, что приносило какое-никакое, но облегчение.

Он гадал, пытался ли себя отвлечь такими же способами Энакин или же предпочел поддаться эмоциям окончательно? Судя по его виду, верно было последнее, и Оби-Ван искренне жалел его, хоть умом и понимал, что Энакин не любит жалость. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать — ему больно было смотреть на то, в какую яму тот себя загнал.

Энакин замер посреди комнаты, опустив глаза, словно задумался о чем-то. Это был не слишком хороший знак по мнению Оби-Вана, и он поспешил отвлечь его.

— Садись, — велел он. И невольно вспомнил, что отдавал Энакину точно такой же приказ перед тем, как они устроили спектакль для хатта. От этой мысли ему едва ли не стало противно от самого себя, учитывая, что он чувствовал во время этого представления, но он постарался взять себя в руки. Краем сознания он отметил, что после его слов в Силе пробежала волна от Энакина, но, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы самому сдержать собственные разрушающие эмоции, отложил эту мысль в дальний ящик.

Энакин опустился на пол; Оби-Ван сел спиной к нему. В этот раз, в отличие от обычной практики их парных медитаций, он постарался не касаться Энакина, словно не хотел пачкать его своими грязными мыслями. То еще дело ему предстояло — все-таки тяжело было справиться с эмоциями, которые то и дело брали над ним верх. А ему следовало быть примером для Энакина — ведь если учитель не может взять себя в руки, чего требовать от падавана?

— Найди точку равновесия в буре эмоций, — напомнил он вслух прописную истину скорее себе, чем Энакину.

— Хорошо, учитель, — все же ответил тот. Оби-Ван спиной ощущал тепло его тела, и от этого сосредоточиться было еще труднее, хотя обычно чувство единения с падаваном приносило ему спокойствие. Но после их миссии на Моссаке это тепло вызывало совсем другие чувства.

Нет. Нельзя думать об этом. Особенно в таком ключе.

Оби-Ван услышал, как Энакин вздохнул, явно пытаясь насильно очистить разум, и постарался последовать его примеру. Он заранее догадывался, что его затея обречена на неудачу и в случае с Энакином, и в случае с ним, но попробовать в любом случае стоило.

Оби-Ван размеренно дышал, открываясь Силе и стараясь отрешиться от эмоций. В первые несколько секунд ему показалось, что у него получилось, но потом в пустом сознании начали появляться хорошо знакомые ему картины, которые он всеми силами старался забыть. Странно было ощущать Энакина спиной, чувствовать его присутствие в Силе — и в то же время видеть его в сознании обнаженным, с прикрытыми глазами, рукой на члене, тяжело дышащего от каждого движения ладони и повинующегося приказам Оби-Вана.

Хорошо, что Энакин был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы очистить разум, и не пытался прощупать Оби-Вана Силой, как он иногда делал из любопытства в начале их парных медитаций. Он не знал, как смотрел бы Энакину в глаза, если бы тот увидел, что он невольно представляет в воображении.

Но он быстро отвлекся от этих мыслей, когда почувствовал волнение в Силе. У Энакина, видимо, была та же проблема: вместо того, чтобы опустошить разум, он сосредоточился на том, что волновало его, и теперь чувствовал свои тревоги едва ли не острее обычного.

Нет, так дело не пойдет. Они оба таким образом сделают все еще хуже, чем было. Хоть Оби-Ван порой и считал, что медитация — лучший способ справиться с такими проблемами, он понимал, что в данной ситуации это не выход.

— Не очень-то и помогает, так? — спокойно спросил он, открывая глаза, и спиной почувствовал, как в миллиметре от него шевельнулись лопатки Энакина.

— Сложно сосредоточиться, — буркнул тот. — Но я пытаюсь.

— Брось, — посоветовал Оби-Ван. — Попробуем по-другому.

Он развернулся лицом к Энакину, и тот, уловив движение, тоже пересел, пряча взгляд. Оби-Вану очень хотелось взять его за подбородок и заставить посмотреть в глаза — так легче было бы вытянуть из него правду — но такой жест был чересчур интимным, не приличествующим в отношениях между учителем и падаваном. Он вообще боялся теперь лишний раз дотронуться до Энакина — ему все казалось, что этими прикосновениями он рушит ту плотину, что удерживала те самые его чувства, которые не пристало иметь учителю-джедаю.

Он, видимо, долго молчал, размышляя над этим, потому что Энакин заерзал на месте, выказывая нетерпение. По всей видимости, ему очень хотелось покончить с этими попытками поговорить и снова окунуться в одиночество и моральное самоистязание. Ну уж нет, хватит с него. Оби-Ван намеревался с этим покончить.

— Тебе, похоже, есть чем поделиться, — заметил он. — Рассказывай, я послушаю.

Энакин кинул на него быстрый взгляд и чересчур спокойно сложил руки на коленях.

— Нечего рассказывать, — возразил он. — Все в порядке, учитель.

Вот ведь упрямец.

— Я думал, — осторожно начал Оби-Ван, — что период, когда доверие между нами было подорвано, давно прошел.

Нехорошо, конечно, было играть на чувствах Энакина, но он не знал, как еще побудить его поделиться той тяжестью, что лежала на сердце.

С другой стороны, это сработало: Энакин сжал ладони в кулаки, мотнул головой и встретился с Оби-Ваном взглядом, подняв глаза. И от отчаяния, читавшегося в них, Оби-Ван сам едва не взвыл.

— Я понял, что не смогу быть джедаем, — медленно, будто с трудом проговорил Энакин. — Во мне есть качества, которые мешают этому. И я думаю, что мне нужно уйти из Ордена, чтобы не позорить его.

В этих словах была щемящая боль. Оби-Ван знал, как много значит для Энакина и Орден, и возможность быть его падаваном, и такой отказ от всего этого не на шутку его пугал. Еще больше пугало то, что слова Энакина, несмотря на боль, были взвешенными и продуманными.

— С чего ты так решил? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Энакин, я не знаю никого, кто был бы более достойным стать рыцарем-джедаем, чем ты. Я не вижу в тебе никаких качеств, которые помешали бы этому. А те, что есть, легко устраняются тренировками — ты и сам это знаешь, со сколькими ты уже справился.

— Поверьте, учитель, у меня были причины, — серьезно проговорил Энакин, хоть его тон и немного смягчился — все-таки чужая вера — а особенно вера Оби-Вана — придавала ему сил, как и многим другим. — Я… я просто не знаю, как дальше быть. Кажется, вам и мастеру Квай-Гону просто следовало оставить меня на Татуине.

— Что за глупости ты говоришь, — неожиданно для себя возмутился Оби-Ван — потому что неверие Энакина в себя, что было так непохоже на него, ставило его в тупик. — Конечно, мы не должны были тебя оставлять. Энакин, я не знаю, что случилось, раз такое пришло тебе в голову, и не буду заставлять тебя рассказывать об этом — потому что ты сам должен решить для себя, хочешь говорить или нет. Но я скажу тебе кое-что, — Оби-Ван наклонился ближе, глядя Энакину в глаза. — Ты — отличный джедай. Ты прекрасный падаван — на другого я бы тебя не променял. Ты — молодец и отлично справился с миссией на Моссаке, хотя она и заставляла тебя испытывать… трудности. И я очень, очень горжусь тобой, Энакин.

И, поддавшись порыву, забыв из-за этого признания Энакина о собственных неприятных мыслях, Оби-Ван притянул его к себе, осторожно обнимая. Он редко когда так делал, но сейчас интуитивно чувствовал, что это правильно и принесет пользу.

Энакин не стал вырываться — лишь пересел поудобнее, и Оби-Ван чувствовал тепло его дыхания на шее. А потом на открытый туникой участок кожи капнула слеза. И еще одна.

Оби-Ван молчал, осторожно поглаживая Энакина по спине и ожидая, пока тот выплачется. Делал это Энакин тихо: почти не всхлипывал, изредка шмыгал носом, и о том, что он плакал, свидетельствовали только теплые слезы, оставлявшие влажные участки на тунике и капавшие на кожу.

Такая реакция на стресс была вполне понятна. У Энакина и раньше случались слезы в момент особо сильных душевных потрясений — нечасто, но все же.

Энакин в последний раз едва слышно всхлипнул и замолк, и только тогда Оби-Ван заметил, что тот комкал в руке его воротник, закинув руку на шею — тоже обнимал, пусть и неловко и несмело.

— Все хорошо, — успокаивающе произнес Оби-Ван. — Забудь все эти нелепые мысли. Конечно, ты останешься в Ордене. Ты достоин этого, как никто другой, и я не дам тебе бездарно потратить Силу, бросая обучение.

Он почувствовал, как Энакин прижался щекой к его плечу, уложив на него голову. Осторожно коснулся пальцами ежика волос на затылке, мягко гладя. Энакин вздохнул и тихо произнес:

— Вы слишком добры ко мне. Вы не понимаете.

— Все я понимаю, — успокоил Оби-Ван. — Что бы ты себе ни придумал, это все ерунда. Ты вовсе…

— Мне нравилось подчиняться вашим приказам, — перебил Энакин — все так же тихо, но твердо, словно нашел в себе силы признаться в самом страшном. — Я возбудился и кончил от того, что был рабом и что мной командовали, обращались со мной как с вещью, у которой нет собственных чувств и желаний. Я не достоин быть джедаем. Я родился рабом и, видимо, рабом и умру.

Было видно, что Энакину тяжело это говорить, но неверие Оби-Вана в серьезность проблемы разрушило стену, что тот поставил между ними в надежде скрыть свои страхи. Теперь Энакин признался в них, и это должно было принести ему облегчение… но нет. Оби-Ван видел по нему, что он с замиранием сердца ждет от него осуждения и презрения, возможно, фраз о том, что он прав и что ему следует покинуть Орден как можно скорее.

Конечно, Оби-Ван не собирался так говорить и вовсе так не думал. И он понимал, что некоторые вещи нужно объяснить… хотя они, безусловно, возвращали его самого к собственным проблемам. Но они были не так важны, как душевное равновесие Энакина.

— Ты вовсе не раб, — мягко, но убедительно произнес Оби-Ван. — Понимаешь… испытывать возбуждение от приказов — вовсе не значит быть рабом. Многие свободные существа практикуют такие вещи, и это вовсе не делает их рабами. Равно как и тех, кто отдает приказы и испытывает от этого удовольствие — рабовладельцами.

Последнее он проговорил скорее чтобы успокоить себя, нежели для Энакина. Но тот зацепился за эту последнюю фразу и поднял взгляд, спрашивая то, что услышать Оби-Ван опасался:

— А вы почувствовали удовольствие, отдавая приказы?

Конечно, Оби-Ван не хотел признаваться в этом. Он, как и Энакин, боялся осуждения, боялся, что если скажет правду, отдалит его от себя навсегда. Но разве он мог соврать и подать тем самым Энакину пример? Ложь — не лучший способ поддерживать доверительные отношения.

А потом, глядя Энакину в глаза, он понял, что тот ждет, чтобы Оби-Ван сказал именно эти слова. Что так ему стало бы легче — ведь не он один испытывал бы тогда возбуждение от такой неоднозначной ситуации, а авторитет учителя, ощущавшего то же, что и он, дал бы ему понять, что все, что он чувствовал — вовсе не неправильно, несмотря на все его страхи. Ведь Оби-Ван в этой ситуации был как он, а Оби-Ван не мог поступать не по-джедайски.

Знал бы Энакин, как корил Оби-Ван себя за это, он бы не был настолько в этом уверен.

— Я испытывал возбуждение, — спокойно произнес Оби-Ван. — Да, я почувствовал удовольствие. И то, что ты почувствовал удовольствие и испытал оргазм, подчиняясь приказам, вовсе не делает тебя плохим джедаем или рабом на всю жизнь. Это вполне нормально. Перестань грызть себя, Энакин. Все в порядке. Тебе не нужно уходить из Ордена или сдаваться работорговцам. Ты свободный человек и настоящий джедай.

Странно, но ему стало легче — словно и он, признавшись, избавился от груза вины. Кроме того, теперь он видел в глазах Энакина нешуточное облегчение — теперь-то он поверил в его слова и поддался убеждениям.

Кажется, Оби-Ван едва ли не впервые не провалил свою дипломатическую миссию с ним. Удивительно.

— Спасибо, учитель, — произнес Энакин. Оби-Ван хотел было ответить на это, но не успел: тот подался вперед и несмело прижался губами к губам, пытаясь поцеловать.

Оби-Ван мгновенно вспомнил то возбуждение, что испытывал на Моссаке при виде дрочащего Энакина, и усилием воли и с помощью Силы едва удержался от того, чтобы снова не почувствовать его. Ему очень хотелось ответить на поцелуй, но Энакин все еще был его падаваном.

Поэтому вместо этого он аккуратно отстранил его от себя. Энакин, успевший к этому моменту закрыть глаза, распахнул их, глядя едва ли не с обидой.

— Вы же возбудились тогда! — воскликнул он, словно пытался уговорить не отвергать его. Оби-Ван вздохнул и погладил его по плечу.

— Ты мой падаван, Энакин, — попытался объяснить он. — Как твой учитель, я не могу позволить себе испытывать в тебе заинтересованность в сексуальном плане. Будь ты рыцарем-джедаем, возможно, у нас что-то и получилось бы, но пока ты падаван, я не могу. Прости.

Энакин нахохлился, но Оби-Ван в Силе чувствовал, что тот все-таки не обижается. И это было хорошо — он не хотел, чтобы подобное становилось причиной разлада между ними.

— Ладно, учитель, — с напускной сердитостью сказал Энакин. — Мы поговорим с вами, когда я получу ранг рыцаря-джедая.

— Посмотрим, — тепло улыбнулся Оби-Ван.

Он отпустил плечи Энакина и поднялся с пола вместе с ним. Тот вскочил на ноги легко, словно у него гора с плеч свалилась, и это было едва ли не буквально. Оби-Ван рад был за него и за то, что его сомнения, тревоги и страхи канули в лету. Что он больше не думал, что не достоин быть джедаем, а пришел к правильному выводу.

Да и сам Оби-Ван перестал мучиться. Пытаясь помочь Энакину, он сумел успокоить и себя, хоть и не ставил это целью. Конечно, он все еще считал, что не смеет испытывать такие чувства к падавану, но зато хотя бы убедил себя, что все не настолько плохо, как он успел себе вообразить.

А раз у них все разрешилось, пора было приступать к тренировкам.

— Через полчаса встретимся в тренировочном зале, — сказал Оби-Ван Энакину, собравшемуся уже было ступить за порог комнаты. — Тебе следует еще немного попрактиковать Соресу, да и мне не помешает.

— Крифф, — застонал Энакин, и поймав взгляд Оби-Вана, пояснил: — Я надеялся поспать, раз теперь… все нормально.

— Спать будешь ночью, — с трудом сдерживая улыбку, ответил Оби-Ван. — Мы пропустили три дня тренировок, Энакин. Будем нагонять.

— Хорошо, учитель, — с притворной покорностью поклонился Энакин и быстро вышел из комнаты, прежде чем Оби-Ван успел хоть что-то ответить. Тот проводил его взглядом и сел на узкую кровать, задумчиво проведя рукой по покрывалу.

Теперь он мог с уверенностью утверждать: все было в порядке.

И это не могло не радовать.


End file.
